xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Eryth Sea
The Eryth Sea (Japanese: , Eruto-kai; English dub: ) is a great sea located on the Bionis' neck protrusions in Xenoblade Chronicles, though the head is visible. The many floating islands are connected by transporters. Shulk and his friends arrive here in search of the tower from Shulk's vision. After the cutscene involving Sorean releasing the seal on Zanza on Prison Island, the weather on Eryth Sea, Alcamoth and Prison Island will all transition to a permanent thunderstorm on a random hour of when the next weather change occurs in the game, if the weather isn't already thunderstorm. Changing the time in the game will instantly make the weather change to thunderstorm. The permanent thunderstorm weather effect will remain in Eryth Sea, Alcamoth and Prison Island until after defeating Metal Face. After the events of Mechonis Core, Eryth Sea becomes filled with Telethia. Story This sea is the home of the High Entia. The sky seen in Makna Forest is the sea itself. From time to time, part of the water reaches Valak Mountain on the right arm of Bionis, which is the reason of the relentless blizzards of the region. This area is known for its apparent meteor showers, which are actually condensed Ether falling from the sky. The High Entia capital, Alcamoth, lies suspended above the sea. The sea can be reached by use of a transport from the top of Frontier Village (but conversely Frontier Village is not accessible). After reaching Eryth Sea, Melia leads the party through several transporters and isles, until finally arriving at the capital's transporter. There, they are received by a group of High Entia soldiers who greet Melia, and call her "Lady", which confuses the party. After the reawakening of Bionis, a group of fleeing High Entia uses the Ether Plant and the Syrath Lighthouse as refuges. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks * Latael Shore * Centre Gate * High Entia Tomb * Syrath Lighthouse * Central Seal Island * Soltnar Seal Island * Khatorl Seal Island * Ether Plant * Faras Cave (Secret Area) Locations * Anu Shore * Bionis' Occipital * Ether Crystal Deposit * Hode Refuge * Hovering Reef 1 * Hovering Reef 2 * Hovering Reef 3 * Hovering Reef 4 * Hovering Reef 5 * Hovering Reef 6 * Hovering Reef 7 * Hovering Reef 8 * Hovering Reef 9 * Hovering Reef 10 * Kromar Coast * Secluded Island * Showdown Cliff * Sleeping Dragon Isle Mining # Showdown Cliff to the NE on the upper level Wind #* Agility Up III #* Bleed Plus III # Anu Shore on the upper level Electric #* Ether Up III #* Double Attack III # Secluded Island Water #* HP Up III #* Paralysis Resist III # Sleeping Dragon Isle Water #* Poison Defence III #* Aquatic Cloak III # SW on Hovering Reef 7 Wind #* Agility Down III #* Aerial Cloak III # N on Hovering Reef 10 Electric #* Ether Up III #* Electric Plus III # Ether Crystal Deposit Electric #* Ether Up III #* Electric Plus III #* Daze Up III #* Tension Swing III # Below Hovering Reef 9 Wind #* Agility Up III #* Topple Up III #* Arts Seal Resist III #* Good Footing III Points of Interest * Hovering Reef * High Entia Doors Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Aora Telethia * Archer Hode * Arel Telethia * Asara Telethia * Bono Nebula * Buono Nebula * Bulganon Nebula * Carbon Tude * Chloro Laia * Ciconia Ekidno * Cruz Pagul * Eryth Ansel * Eryth Hiln * Eryth Rhana * Flavel Andos * Flutes Kromar * Goldi Kromar * Kurian Hode * Lograt Kromar * Lunar Grady * Maleza Kromar * Otol Kromar * Palti Kromar * Pelargos Ekidno * Perna Eluca * Possessio Hode * Pulse Orluga * Racti Lexos * Sol Grady * Somati Kromar * Stella Eks * Tarifa Hode * Tocos Orluga * Trava Kromar * Tussock Kromar * Unine Hode * Watcher Hode * Zeldi Kromar Quest Exclusive Enemies * Abominable Hiln * Confusion Ekidno * Decay Ekidno * Defensive Kromar * Pillager Hode Unique Enemies * Bizarre Ragoel * Clamorous Dablon * Cumulus Danaemos * Deadly Medorlo * Flabbergasted Jerome * Funeral Gozra * Lightspeed Sonid * Peeling Kircheis * Proper Bandaz * Sacred Zagamei * Stormy Belagon * Subterranean Zomar * Tempestuous Edegia * Turbulent Belmo Boss * Skyray NPCs (permanent) * Jarack * Shalen Heart-to-Hearts * "Fish Fly! Fish Fly!" ** Riki and Reyn - Green affinity * "Riki Have Question" ** Fiora and Riki - Heart affinity * "A Gift for a Loved One" ** Sharla and Dunban - Green affinity * "Flowers of Eryth Sea" ** Sharla and Riki - Green affinity Collectopaedia Quests Trivia * Eryth Sea can be seen from virtually any point in Makna Forest, especially since it glows at night. Gallery Eryth Sea Intro.gif|Introduction Sx4p01-321d08.jpg|First View of Eryth Sea ErythSea.PNG|The Hovering Reefs Eryth Sea 2.jpg|The Imperial city of Alcamoth Tumblr m9bpxxBLBW1rdf7a9o1 1280.png|The Hovering Reefs alcamoth.jpg|Observing Alcamoth from Central Seal Island Syrath lighthouse-1.jpg|A view of Centre Gate from the top of Syrath Lighthouse syrath lighthouse-2.jpg|Left: Latael Shore, Center: Hovering Reef 3, Right: Hovering Reef 2 syrath lighthouse-3.jpg|Central Seal Island (center) syrath lighthouse-4.jpg|The top of Bionis' head Xenoblade Chronicles IB eltosea.png|Eryth Sea Xenoblade Chronicles - Eryth Sea.png|Fan art of Shulk at Eryth Sea SX4P01-41.png|Eryth Sea - Shooting stars Eryth Sea Map.gif|Map of Eryth Sea Category:Bionis Locations Category:Eryth Sea Category:XC1 Areas